The Baby Birth By Sleep
by MeXVen4ever
Summary: I got this idea after reading ForbiddenKHfan216's "The Baby Organization XIII". What would happen if Aqua accidentally cast a spell that turned her, Ventus, and Terra into little kids? And Hana had to babysit them alone for who knows how long!
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I had after reading ForbiddenKHfan216's 'The Baby Organization XIII'. Probably a really crack idea, but I just can't stop imagining them as toddlers now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or these characters (except Hana).**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

All the worst things always start out so innocently.

Master Eraqus was away on Keyblade Master business with Yen Sid and would be gone for a few days. Ventus was in his room taking a quick afternoon nap. Terra was out on the mountain Summit, training as usual. Hana was making a quick supply run for Eraqus in Radiant Garden. And Aqua…well, Aqua was doing what she did best. In the library reading new spell books.

She spotted a large leather-bound book that looked like it had not seen the light of day in decades that she hadn't ever noticed before and pulled it off the shelf. _'A User's Guide to Giga Transformation Magic…Hmmm…'_ she cracked it open and, after coughing the dust out of her lungs, began to skim the pages, immersed in her find for the next few hours until….

"'_When I finish this chant, may its gift grant. Infansé mutati'_," she read aloud. "What kind of a spell is that?"

Suddenly a white hot light blasted through the whole Land of Departure, and she shielded her eyes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hana walked through the castle doors with a heavy brown paper sack in her arms. "I'm back!" she attempted to struggle the groceries upstairs to the kitchen. "Hey! Guys? Some help please?"

Eventually, only having to pick up dropped items a half dozen or so times, she was able to set the bag on the counter and unpack. Strange, the castle was unusually quiet…. Hana cupped a hand to her ear and was able to pick out the faint, distant calls of crying. "What the-?"

She wandered up another staircase to the hall of bedrooms and placed an ear against each door. "Ven?" She gently pushed open Ventus's door and peered around. Everything _looked_ normal enough, although his clothes were in a heap on the bed. And his layers of shirts were….wiggling? "Ugh, did you bring home another rabbit?" She pulled the jacket, vest, and t-shirt off the bed. "A BABY!" she squealed.

A blonde toddler wailed, and as soon as he noticed Hana, his sparkling blue eyes immediately perked up. "H-H-Hana," he whimpered, holding his arms up to the teenage girl.

"_Ventus_?" she whispered. Upon hearing his name, the baby gurgled and smiled.

"Hana, Hana!" Ven waved his hands at her and begged to be picked up. Hana picked up the child and he jammed a thumb in his mouth.

"Aww, you're so cute," she cooed to the bundle of clothes in her arms as he started to fall asleep. "But what happened to you?"

Suddenly, a realization came over Hana, and she clutched the baby so tightly Ven squirmed in her grip. "Wait…what about Terra and Aqua?"

Hastily shoving a now-very-large t-shirt over her newfound 'bundle of joy' and wrapping him in a blanket, Hana ran for the library, hoping Aqua would be there.

"Aqua!" she shouted as she burst through the door, sliding a few feet on the wooden flooring. Sure enough, a blue-haired five year old sat at a tall chair, kicking her tiny legs in the air as she doodled in a large volume. Hana took the colored pencil from her. "No. No drawing in big old books."

Aqua flapped her arms in indignation, her long bell-sleeves swinging around in the air. "Nooo! Mine!" She reached up to take back the pencil, but Hana held it out of the young girl's grasp.

Hana grabbed the blue girl's hand and pulled her down from the chair. "We need to go find Terra."

Aqua's eyes lit up. "Tewwa…." she smiled dreamily to herself and began humming, tottering along beside the now oldest girl in the castle.

They found the brunette boy right where Hana had expected, on the Land's training ground. He appeared to be about seven now, and was angrily trying to maneuver around much-too-long pants while attacking golden hoops with a wooden Keyblade. He kept grunting and tripping, but each time pulled himself back up and swung the sword with a renewed fury.

Hana watched for a few moments before deciding to intervene. Keyblade apprentice or not, he was too young now to be fighting and could hurt himself. "Terra. Terra. Terra, look at me."

He whirled around in annoyance. "What?" his little voice snapped.

"Terra, we need to get you some new clothes…"

"Well duh." Terra pointed to a bench, where he had already shed his shoes, socks, and shoulder armor, as well as the red cross-straps that usually went overtop of his t-shirt. "How the heck did this happen to me? And why aren't you a kid?"

Hana shrugged. "I don't know what happened. But I'm still my age because I wasn't here when….whatever this was happened."

The little boy huffed and crossed his arms. "So where are we supposed to get clothes for the three of us?"

Hana tapped her chin in thought. "Well….there's a market back in Radiant Garden…"

Terra stamped his little foot. "No way am I letting anyone see me like this!"

Aqua giggled. "You're too young now to stay here alone," Hana frowned.

"I may look seven now, but I'm still eighttween!" he challenged.

"Well you'll have to come to make sure I buy the right size," she countered.

Terra glared at Aqua, who was covering her mouth to stifle the laughter. "Fine."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hana pushed the cart along down the isles of the store, Ven in the children's seat and Aqua sitting cross-legged in the basket section, happily coloring in a sketchbook Hana had brought along. Terra grumbled as he walked along behind them, arms crossed.

"Let's see," Hana consulted a list she had made up earlier, "we need clothes for all of you," the three kids were currently in spare shirts and shorts of Ven's and Hana's since they were the smallest they had, although they were still horribly too large, "diapers and baby food for Ven, probably a baby gate or two, electrical socket plugs, some toys to keep you busy, and I need to grab a few things as well."

"Like wha?" Aqua asked without looking up from her drawing.

"Well for starters another sketchbook, since I gave you mine. And…" she racked her brain, "Ven's migraine medication, because I'm pretty sure I'll need it soon due to my now having to practically raise you three."

Aqua toddled to the front part of the cart and tugged Hana's sleeve. "Can we get some candy?"

"We have plenty at home," she reminded the kindergartner. "Terra, anything else you can think of?"

"A way to change us back. Or at least me," he muttered darkly. "I still wanna know how this happened."

Aqua sat down with a small thud. "Sowwy, Tewwa. I found a new spwell and dwidn't reawise dis would happen."

Terra's eyes glowered with an angry fire. "This is _your_ fault?"

She covered her eyes as if that would protect her from his wrath. "I'm so sowwy!"

Hana placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "Calm down. She didn't mean it."

After getting all their supplies, Hana steered the cart over to checkout. "Doing a bit of shopping for your mother?" the old woman asked as she rang up their items.

"Um…yeah."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back at the Land of Departure castle, Terra turned around and around in front of a mirror. "I don't mind these shorts, but did you really have to get me a dinosaur shirt?" He attempted to pull his hoodie together over the shirt, which wasn't really working since there was no zipper.

"It was either that or the one with the caterpillar."

Aqua smoothed out her new white tutu, admiring the blue bedazzled jean jacket and pink sneakers she had gotten. "I like it."

Hana, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to get Ven's diaper on. After two failed attempts she finally got it, and tugged his green romper on top. "There we go. That ought to work until we can get you guys back to your normal ages."

"Um, Hana, you might wanna look again," Terra pointed to Ventus, who was making a lemon-sucking face.

"Haha," Aqua burst out in giggles. "Ven made a boom boom."

Hana lifted her eyes to the ceiling and prayed. "Master, help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in two months, I get writer's block. But anyway….Welcome back to The Baby Birth by Sleep! Huh, a lot of 'B's in that….hey! Challenge time! Try saying the title of this fanfic ten times fast! Betcha can't!**

**Hana: Get on with it!**

**Oh, right. Okay, so in this chapter we have some craziness, a bit of randomness, and it implies minor violence. Also we have the appearance of two new characters! Yay! And they are…drum roll please….my good friend Justin and myself (Lala)! Woohoo! This is gonna be fun!**

**Hana: Oh god, that's it, I don't want you anywhere near Ventus. **

**Whaaat? I babysit all the time! Kids love me! Anyway…say the disclaimer.**

**Hana: MeXVen4ever does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. She only owns me, and herself. Oh, and Justin owns himself.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Hana finished changing Ven's diaper and set him down on her lap with a stuffed rabbit while Terra plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Nothing too violent," she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved her off and switched the channel to Looney Toons. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ven pulled himself into a standing position, clutching her arm, and focused on the television set, eyes so wide you could see the reflection of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd tricking each other in them.

Aqua lay on her stomach some feet away, kicking her feet in the air as she drew. After a few minutes she handed the piece of paper to Hana. It looked like a circle above a triangle with ovals coming out of the sides and scribbles all around it.

"Very pretty," Hana told her. "What is it?"

"It's a faiwy," she said. "Don you see da wings and pwixie dust?"

"Oh, yes, of course I do. I love it." Hana walked into the next room and stuck the drawing to the fridge.

"Fairy's aren't real," Terra shouted to the little girl over his shoulder.

Aqua burst out into tears. "Yes dey are! Hana, tell him! Tell him da faiwies are real!"

"Er…." the pink-clad teen scratched the back of her head, "I'm sure that there are some out there _somewhere_. Maybe," she added quietly.

Hana shifted Ven higher up on her waist, letting the toddler rest on her hip. She whistled, and Terra and Aqua turned to look. "Anyway, I have to go out, so I called some babysitters for you. They'll be here any minute."

"Babysitters?" Terra cried in outrage. "We don't need babysitters!"

"On the contrary, you're not over thirteen anymore, therefore you cannot legally stay here alone," Hana replied.

"Yeah Tewwa," Aqua laughed. "On the contwawy."

Suddenly two teens burst through the front doors of the castle on a Keyblade Glider and jumped off. They boy dropped to the ground and started hugging the floor. "Never let her drive again!"

"Kya-hoo!" the older girl ran a hand through her angled caramel-brown bob haircut. "Oh come off it Justin, that was _fun_! And it's not my fault I don't have my license yet. And neither do you for that matter."

"Do they even have licenses in the Kingdom Hearts universe?" Justin retorted, then spotted Aqua.

Lala shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Tetsuya Nomura."

Hana pointed at them in horror. "You just broke the fourth wall!"

Lala waved her off, patting her gently on the shoulder. "Honey please, that was broken when I created you." Her eyes fell on the toddler in Hana's grip. "Ooh! A Ventus baby!"

Justin, meanwhile, was on his knees hugging Aqua, who was futilely trying to reach her juice box. "Oh my god, she's just so cute and huggable!"

Hana reluctantly handed Ven over to Lala. "Be careful with him."

"Don't worry; I'm CPR, First-Aid, and babysitting certified."

"Alright," she agreed. "So, I have to go take out a bunch of Unversed that are acting up in Dwarf Woodlands, but I'll be back in a few hours. Keep Terra amused, he gets bored easily, and keep Ventus away from the candy jar. Oh, and make sure Aqua doesn't draw on the walls again."

Lala stopped rocking Ven to give her a thumbs-up. "Gotcha. Justin!" she called, "Keep Terra busy."

Justin looked up from where he and Aqua were playing patty-cake. "What?" he wined. "When you asked me if I wanted to do this you said I'd be watching little Aqua!"

"Aww, you have a crush on Aqua!"

Terra walked over and tapped Justin on the shoulder. "She's way out of your league, man. You can't even wield a Keyblade."

Justin's jaw dropped while Lala cracked up. "Ooh, burned!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Be back later." Hana tickled under Ven's chin, kissed the top of Aqua's head, and waved goodbye to Terra before running off.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Justin complained.

"Heck, I don't know. You were a seven year old boy once; don't you remember what you liked to do?" Lala shrugged.

"Oh, um, okay. C'mon Terra, let's go play outside."

Lala turned to Aqua and sat down on the couch, beginning to bounce Ven up and down on her knee. "Now that that's taken care of, what do you want to do?"

Aqua held up a toy microphone. "Kare-uh-oh-key!"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Terra had led Justin outside to the plaza area. The older boy looked at the trees and benches all around the park-like spot. "Nice world you guys have here." He turned around to look at Terra. "You live here very long?"

Terra grunted and picked up the wooden Keyblade. "Since I was little," he growled, charging forward.

Justin yelped in fright and clamored up a tree.

"Come on down, _babysitter_!" Terra taunted, waving the Keyblade in the air over his head. "I need the _practice_!"

"La-Lala, _help_!" Justin practically shrieked his head off until Lala stuck her head out a window and saw his predicament. She tossed him a wooden object, which he caught, dumbfounded. "I'm going to defend myself…with a ukulele?"

She shrugged. "He has a mini wooden sword; you have a mini wooden guitar. What's the problem?"

Justin glared at her. "My mistake, no problem at all," he called sarcastically.

"Great!" Lala pulled her head back inside to tend to Aqua and Ventus as Justin lowered himself from the tree and held up the instrument feebly.

Terra, in return, chased him in circles, smacking him over and over with the training blade. "This. Isn't. Working!" Justin panted.

The younger boy stuck out a foot, effectively tripping him, and beat him relentlessly. "I don't need a damn babysitter!" he growled.

"I wanna go home," Justin moaned when the child finally left him alone twenty minutes later.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Justin: WHY?**

**I warned you I was going to put that ukulele thing in there. It's your fault for going on vacation and giving me that idea.**

**Justin: Well it was also my idea for Terra to beat me up, but I didn't think you'd actually use it.**

**Why the heck wouldn't I? It was funny! Aqua! Review request! Now!**

**Aqua: Pwease revew! Pwetty pwetty pwease! *flutters eyelashes***

**Justin: *nosebleed* Cuteness. Overload.**

**You heard her people! Can you really deny the adorable five year old? So hit that review button!**


End file.
